


A very hot morning

by scriddlerlover78



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriddlerlover78/pseuds/scriddlerlover78
Summary: Just another short scriddler fluff fic. This is a very loose follow on from my previous fic 'Sick Like Me'. Jonathan should not try to cook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just kinda think Jonathan would be terrible at looking after himself and this sort of came about from that idea.

After a few months together Edward had learned that not only did Jonathan have a terrible diet that consisted of air and coffee, the man also had absolutely no ability to cook a decent meal without setting one of their appliances aflame. That’s not to say the man wasn’t almost as smart as Edward but his skills were elsewhere and while Edward was aware of this as a fact, it appeared that Jonathan was not. 

“JONATHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” Edward screamed at 8:45 in the morning. He had awoken from a surprisingly nice sleep to the rather loud sound of the fire alarm blaring through his hideout, there was a strong burning smell coming into the bedroom and he could see a light smoke wafting in from the gap under the door. 

He leapt up from the bed and stomped into the kitchen to see the tall, lanky figure of the Scarecrow standing over a flaming stove looking very concerned as the small frying pan was engulfed in fire.

“Ah, good morning Edward, well I was hoping to wake you up with a breakfast I do believe I’ve met an issue”, Jonathan replied, turning to look at Edward while the fire continued to blaze in the kitchen.

“MET AN ISSUE!? THERE IS A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!” Edward gestured his hand towards the frying pan, becoming more irritated as the ringing of the fire alarm started to set off a pounding headache. 

Jonathan sighed and looked back at the frying pan, staring at it in confusion as if it was a complex problem that he hadn’t quite gotten the answer to. 

“Yes, I suppose I should put that out, such a shame about the eggs.” Edward had already started to move towards where he kept the fire extinguisher in case of emergencies. Jonathan had asked him about it when he had first started to stay with Edward and he explained that he kept it there in case another rogue got any funny ideas to set his hideout in flames which had happened before when Edward had gotten on the wrong side of Harvey. 

Grabbing the fire extinguisher, he pushed past Jonathan and put out the fire, finally relaxing when the flame appeared to be out and turning around to glare at the tall man behind him who had been completely useless. The fire alarm was still wailing at them so Edward walked over to the alarm controls that he kept near the box for the fire extinguisher and shut it down, sighing in relief when he could finally hear without the sound of a siren in his ears.

“Ah, well sorry about that Edward, I was trying to do something nice for you.”

“Honestly Jonathan I thought we had this conversation, you are not to attempt to use the kitchen, it never ends well”, Edward replied, lifting his hand to rub his eyes in annoyance.   
Jonathan smirked slightly at Edward and walked over, raising his hands to grab Ed’s hips to pull the man towards his, then wrapped his long, thin arms around the smaller man and looking down at him to stare into his eyes. 

“You always complain that I care more about my research than you, so I was trying to show you that I can care about you too”, Jonathan said quietly, leaning down to kiss Edward lightly on the lips.

Edward’s glare fell from his face as he stretched himself up slightly to continue the kiss with Jon, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes, until a burning smell glided under his nose again. 

Edward pushed himself away from Jonathan, a small confused frown now placed on his face. 

“Jonathan…did you have something in the microwave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like the fic. Please leave comments and feedback cause I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
